Hands on the wall, legs shoulder width apart
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: "Is there something wrong, officer?" He said with a light purr as he looked to the other's covered eyes. The blonde gave a light grunt, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the male. There was something, the blonde concluded, that he did not like about the man in front of him. He looked…suspicious, devious. "Follow me." ONESHOT, requested by wishiwereanime. Shizaya.


**Title: **Hands on the wall, legs shoulder width apart.

**Request: **Izaya is at the airport (vacation, business trip, it's up to you), and is 'randomly selected' for a pat down by one of the security personnel- who just so happens to be Shizuo.  
Pretty much, things get a little hot and some Shizaya happens. Whether it's T or M I'll leave up to you.

**For:** wishIwereanime.

**Word count:** 2540

**Warnings:** yaoi, MalexMale. Lemon although not that detailed..

**A.N: **alright, first 'M' rated fic;; I'm a little worried about how it turned out. I hope it's fine. This oneshot was requested by 'wishIwereanime', so, I hope you enjoy it! Yeah, so, I hope I've done alright, first kind of lemon…. So… yeah… and the title sucks… I might change it later.

* * *

The raven gave a huff of slight frustration. He was standing, in his usual outfit, outside a rather bustling airport. He was supposed to meet Shiki here (they were supposed to be going on a business trip for some meeting), and yet, the yakuza executive had yet to show up. It was almost time for their flight, the informant realised as he looked to the watch on his wrist. With a final huff the informant made a move to grab his things when his phone rang. Taking said phone he checked it frowning lightly.

"He could have told me that sooner…" The informant said as he looked to the message. So, Shiki was going to be late, which, the informant had pretty much already figured out considering he'd been standing outside for at least half an hour.

With a huff the informant grabbed his bags and turned, walking into the airport. It was familiar to him now; he'd been here quite a few times for his job. He knew the procedure; he also knew how to find loopholes as well. He could, quite well, sneak things in and out. Generally it was his knives, but, sometimes it were things a little….different.

He gave a light chuckle before he walked over to the check in. He looked to the woman at the front desk. Smiling lightly at her as he went through the general routine of things. The woman smiled back, making some small talk before handing the male his ticket. With a quick thank you he was off to get his bags checked. Placing his ticket into his pocket he gave a quick scan of the area.

"Hmm… Not here yet, oh well, there's still time." He said lightly as he continued on his way to the bag checking and metal detectors. This would be a piece of cake. He had his knives concealed in a place that he usually got away with. He gave a light smile to the two officers, he'd seen them here a few times, and he knew how to sweet talk them if needed.

"Good afternoon boys." He said smoothly, nodding and giving a light smile. He placed his bags down, allowing them to go through the usual screening. He watched the monitor, knowing they wouldn't find anything. Sure enough, they didn't it was all clear and he was about to move on when he felt an arm on his shoulder, a firm grip, stopping him. He blinked before turning to look at whoever stopped him. What he saw was someone…unfamiliar. He'd never seen this man before; however, he seemed….interesting. Very much so.

He let his eyes wonder over the male. The first thing Izaya noticed about this male was his height. He was taller, taller than him and taller than a few others around him. He had unusually blonde hair, perhaps he was a foreigner, or, had he just simply died his hair? Next thing Izaya noticed was his body. Oh god, his body. Even if he was wearing clothes he could tell the other was all muscle, even so, he was lean. Well, this would definitely be interesting. He looked up to the other, a grin on his face.

"Is there something wrong, officer?" He said with a light purr as he looked to the other's eyes which were covered by sunglasses.

The blonde gave a light grunt, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the male. There was something, the blonde concluded, that he did not like about the man in front of him. He looked…suspicious, devious.

"Follow me." The blonde said curtly before taking hold of the other's shoulder and all but tossing him in the direction he wanted the other to go.

This, of course, surprised the informant. The sheer force he'd been moved was surprising. The other had only barely moved his arm, and yet, he'd been spun around and 'nudged' forward. He stumbled only slightly, mostly because of the surprise of the force. He quickly caught his balance once more before turning to look at the other.

"You never answered my question." He said to the other as he looked back at him. All he got in reply, however, was an angry grunt and another push. This time, he was 'directed' into a rather empty, windowless room. It had a single, empty table and two chairs.

"Sit down." The blonde had ordered. The other had raised a brow at it. Well, wasn't he to the point~

Twirling around the other sat down, only it was on the table and not the chair. This male was interesting, to say the least. He was different, quite obviously so, and so he decided to toy with the other, much like he did with his other humans, just to see how the other would react.

He shot a grin to the other, leaning back slightly and swinging his legs as he looked to the other. Quite obviously this wasn't what the other had meant, that was pretty much why the other chose to do it this way.

Looking to the blonde brute's face he tried to decipher the emotion there. It took less than a second. Anger, he was angry.

He watched the blonde's brow furrow, his hands twitching, clenching to fists before unclenching. _Interesting._

"The chair, damn flea."

The informant's eyebrows raised as he tilted his head, looking to the other. 'Flea', Well, that was an interesting nickname. He chose to not listen to the blonde, just to see what it would do. He made a blatant show of crossing one leg over the other, a sign that he was not moving anytime soon. He pressed a hand to the table, leaning against his arm and tilting his head.

Admittedly, apart from toying, he also wanted to flirt a little. Could you blame him?

The blonde didn't take this move well. He gave a low growl as he glared at the raven. "Did you hear me? Get in the freaking cha-"

"What's your name?" Izaya asked, cutting off the other. The informant gave a light chuckle, under his breath as he watched the other's emotions move from anger to slight surprise and then confusion and then back to anger. This, was quite fun.

He watched the other try to control his temper, or, at least attempt to.

"Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima." He muttered through grit teeth as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out, putting it between his lips before lighting it and taking a long drag. He needed that, he really did. He didn't want to snap and break something, but, he was finding it increasingly hard to hold back his temper around this male.

"Shizuo, hmm~" He asked as he tilted his head to the side and then the other. He gave a light laugh at that. "Well, _Shizu-chan_~ It's nice to meet you, I'm Izaya. Now…what was it that you wanted me here for? " He asked with a light grin, teasing the other more.

He watched as the Shizuo's eye twitched, his jaw tighten and the cigarette in his mouth dangle down as if it had been bitten in half.

"It's SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA to you _flea." _ He growled, his anger and temper growing.

"The other gave another tilt of his head before grinning. "And it's IZAYA ORIHARA to you, Shizu-chan~" He mimicked.

It seemed that's all it took for the other to snap, it seemed. There was a low growl, which then turned into a more audible growl and then the table the informant was sitting on was lifted and flung across the room with ease.

The informant, at the last second, managed to slide off the table, stepping back and watching the display of inhuman strength. _Well, maybe this is a good time to leave._ The informant wondered as he watched the other. As much as he would _love_ to mess with the violent blonde he _did_ have a plane to catch.

"Well, as much fun as this was, Shizu-chan, I have to go now~ I have a plane to catch and all~" He said as he gave a light chuckle, reaching for the door.

There was a slam on the door and he felt a body pressed up against him, stopping him from exiting.

"I don't think so, flea." Shizuo growled angrily into the other's ear. It was all Izaya could do to hold back a shiver at that.

"I have a flight to catch… I don't see any reason why I should be here, so… why don't you just back away and let me go." He spoke calmly. "Wouldn't want to get in trouble with your superiors, right?" He asked, trying to think of something to get him out of this situation.

"Tch. Hands on the wall, legs shoulder width apart." The blonde ordered with a growl, his hands fisting against the door, a few dents forming in the door. This time the informant couldn't hold back that shiver, he couldn't help it.

He was in danger, he couldn't get out or persuade the other to let him go and that fact alone, well, it was…arousing to say the least. He couldn't help it. He had no control in this situation, no idea what might happen, it was making his body react.

The blonde was growing impatient, his hands moving to forcefully put the other's hands on the wall and held them there. He had felt the shiver the other gave and felt some kind of, dominant victory from that, in a really odd way. Ignoring that for the most part he continued his job that he was intending to do initially.

His hands moved to rip off the other's jacket, tossing it over onto the ground. The informant's eyes widened at this, gasping and turning to look at the other angrily. "Hey! That was my jacket you just rip- _ah_."

The informant was cut off as he felt surprisingly gentle, and yet not, hands move down his arms, sides and then up to his chest. The informant shivered, unable to do anything apart from stand there.

The blonde gave a low growl, but, he felt some kind of… victory from making the other make such a noise. He wasn't sure why, but, he felt he wanted to hear more from this petite male.

The blonde's hands slid lower, moving down the other's front once more and stopping just at his hips. The informant's breathing hitched, his eyes closing slightly as he anticipated what was going to happen. What he thought was going to happen, however, didn't.

The blonde's hands mossed his 'front' all together and instead moved to the side, moving down his thighs before spreading them apart further. Izaya's eyes shut, his breathing now coming back. He bit his lip, this was both torture and highly stimulating at the same time. The slow pace was killing him and it seemed like the other was purposely keeping away from the spots he didn't want the other to ignore, and yet, the constant anticipation was just making his shiver.

The raven let out a shaky gasp as he felt the other's hands travelling up the inside of his legs now. His legs felt unstable right now. He felt like they could turn to jelly at any moment, if it wasn't for the other's grip right now, he was sure he probably wouldn't be able to stand properly.

The blonde moved his hands up, moving them other the small yet firm behind of the other. His hands, admittedly, stayed there for longer than they were supposed to. Rubbing along various spots. He honestly didn't have the pat down, or his job, on his mind right now. All he found he could focus on was the other in front of him; The one who seemed to be able to tick him off at a moment's notice, the one who seemed so suspicious and irritating.

His hand rubbed against the seam of the other's pants, right at the back. He groped not-so-lightly as he leaned against the other's back. He could feel the other shiver and ever curve of the other's body.

The raven gasped, far more obviously now as he felt the other rubbing and groping. His body, on it's own accord, moved back, rubbing more against the other's hand as a whine left his lips. He felt the need to hit his head against the wall for his actions. But, really, he couldn't honestly think properly right now.

He shivered as he felt the other's warm breath against the back of his neck. He could hear a low, almost possessive growl between barely there pants. He swore, as the other pressed against him, he could feel something hard. He gave another shiver, his breathing becoming out of sync.

"Nothing hidden here, you're lucky so far, _flea_." The blonde growled out into the other's ear lowly causing another shiver to course through the other. The brute grinned before his hands travelled across thin, lean thighs and then, finally, at the other's front. He began grouping around, feeling for anything dangerous that the other wasn't supposed to have. Or, that was what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

"_A-ah~" _The informant gasped as he felt the other groping around. He began to move around now. His hips jerking lightly into the other's hands as he felt the other 'search around'.

He struggled against the other's hands, but it wasn't a struggle for less, it was a struggle for more. He gave a light mewl at the other's attention, his forehead leaning against the door as his face grew hot.

"You light that, flea?" The blonde asked the other in his ear. His only response was another mewl as he gave a firm rub.

"_S-shizu…Shizu-chan_.." The other gasped out before there was a knocked at the door. Both froze, the only thing that could be heard was panting and silence. All to suddenly the blonde pulled away. The raven panted, wobbled and leaned against the wall for support. Both males looked to each other. It was obvious they both wanted to continue, and yet, they couldn't…..at least not now.

The two stood for a moment more before Shizuo moved grabbing the flea's torn jacket and tossed it to the other. "You're going to miss you're flight, flea."

Izaya gave a light. Short chuckle as he stood up straight. Well, he'd have some explaining to do, however, he didn't seem to mind at the moment. Walking to the door he paused, looking back at the other. He gave a light grin as he tugged at the other's shirt, pulling him close. He was going to leave soon, so, why not leaving a parting memory?

Ignoring the obvious erection at the front of his pants he moved over to the other, chest to chest. His hands ducked from his own pocket into the front pocket of the other's. His hands rubbed the muscle underneath it while his lips near the other's ear as he stood on his tip toes. "I'll see you when I get back, Shizu-chan~" He purred out quietly before grabbing the other's sunglasses and hopping out of the door.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved! Constructive feedback and comments as well!**_


End file.
